Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’
(North America) |released = April 18, 2015 (Japan) August 4, 2015 (USA) August 27, 2016 (Japan; "Future Trunks Special Edition") |runtime = 93 minutes 105 Minutes (Future Trunks Special Edition) |language = |budget = $5 million |gross = ¥3.74 billion (Japan) $64.8 million (worldwide) |preceded_by = Battle of Gods |followed_by = Broly }} is the nineteenth Dragon Ball movie and the fifteenth under the Dragon Ball Z branding, released in theaters in Japan on April 18, 2015 in both 2D and 3D formats. It is the first film to have been presented in IMAX 3D, and also receive screenings at 4DX theaters. The events of Resurrection ‘F’ were adapted into a manga of the same name, taking up three chapters illustrated by Toyotarō. The first chapter was released on February 21, 2015, the second chapter released on March 20, 2015, and the third released on April 21, 2015. On March 15, 2015, Funimation acquired the rights to screen the film in North America with an English sub World Premiere on April 11, 2015 in the Egyptian Theatre in Los Angeles. An English dub of the film had a limited premiere across the United States and the Canada theaters from August 4 until August 17, 2015. Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ is set to premiere in 70 different countries. The movie is the last part of the Gods of the Universe Saga.Dragon Ball SSSS, 2015 The events of the movie were later adapted into the Golden Frieza Saga of Dragon Ball Super. Summary Peace has returned to Earth following the battle with Beerus the God of Destruction in the previous movie, while the deceased Frieza is trapped in a cocoon in Hell being tormented by the Angels of Hell. With their power dwindling due to the absence of their leader, the remnants of Frieza's army are led by an alien named Sorbet, who decides to revive their master. He then sets off to Earth with one other minion, Tagoma, where they convince Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Shu, who have collected the Dragon Balls to let them summon Shenron instead. As Shenron is unable to fully revive Frieza, he brings him back to life in pieces, and his minions put him together using their advanced technology. Shu uses Shenron's second wish for a million zeni, which irritates Sorbet (as he had been planning on reviving King Cold as well) but he allows Pilaf's gang to live, and both teams go their separate ways. As soon as Frieza's body is regenerated, he emerges in his first form and announces to his soldiers that he will not be satisfied until Goku and Future Trunks have both been killed. Tagoma suggests to Frieza that he should just ignore Goku and the other Saiyans. Irritated, Frieza throws Tagoma out of the spaceship. Sorbet informs Frieza that they haven't been able to locate Future Trunks in all this time and that Goku's power has surpassed that of even Majin Buu, which is far more than Frieza could have ever imagined. But due to him being a prodigy, Frieza states that through several months of serious training, he will be able to unlock his dormant power and would be able to wipe out the Saiyans in the blink of an eye. Jaco the Galactic Patrolman travels to Earth to warn Bulma that Frieza is approaching. In response, Bulma tries to contact Whis by sending him a message by using a strawberry sundae. Without luck, Bulma contacts the Dragon Team in order to fight Frieza. Gohan doesn't tell Goten and Trunks about the fight, because he feels they might do something rash. Yamcha and Chiaotzu (who sensed Frieza's revival earlier) are asked by Tien Shinhan to stay away from the fight as he fears that Frieza's new power may be too dangerous for them to handle. Good Buu is also absent, for he is in a deep sleep. Goku and Vegeta are training on Beerus' Planet with Whis, unaware that Frieza has been revived. Gohan, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Jaco, Krillin, and Master Roshi clash with an army of a thousand of Frieza's soldiers, led by Sorbet. All are defeated, with Gohan defeating Shisami, and Frieza destroys his entire army (with the exception of Sorbet) as punishment for their failure. Frieza's power in his first form is said to be in a different league than the Z Fighters present on Earth, for he was able to knock out Gohan with a single blow to the stomach. Bulma's message eventually reaches Whis, and Goku and Vegeta travel back to Earth to fight Frieza. Whis and Beerus join them in order to eat a strawberry-flavored dessert Bulma has prepared for them. Before the fight begins, Frieza transforms straight to his final form, but is no match for Goku, who doesn't even have to turn Super Saiyan. Goku then transforms into Super Saiyan Blue and Frieza transforms into a new form, Golden Frieza. After Frieza's power drops immensely due to the fact that he didn't get used to his new form, Goku ultimately gains the upper hand, but when he inevitably defeats Frieza he is blasted in the chest by Sorbet due to letting his guard down leaving him terribly wounded. Frieza stands over the nearly incapacitated Goku and offers Vegeta a chance to kill Goku for him in exchange for his own life. Vegeta refuses, and after telling off Goku for letting his guard down saying Whis tried to warn him, tells Krillin to revive Goku with a Senzu Bean. As the latter moves to do so, Frieza attacks him, but Vegeta intercepts and deflects Frieza's attack towards Sorbet, which kills him. Vegeta then transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue as well, much to Frieza's shock. Vegeta attacks Frieza, eventually causing him to revert to his final form, who then realizes that he cannot win. Before Vegeta can deliver final blow, Frieza decides to destroy the planet, killing Vegeta in the process. Earth is destroyed, but Whis manages to save himself, Beerus, Bulma, Krillin, Gohan, Goku, Master Roshi, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, and Jaco by creating a small bubble around themselves. While Bulma despairs, Goku expresses his regret that he didn't kill Frieza when he had the chance. Whis tells him that he has the power to redo time but only three minutes into the past. He does so, and they arrive back right before Frieza destroys the Earth. Goku immediately attacks with a God Kamehameha and kills Frieza. Once Frieza returns to Hell, he is mocked by the Angels of Hell, who welcome him back. Timeline placement The film takes place six to ten months after the events of Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, in June of Age 779, since just after Pan is born, Frieza comes back to life and decides to train for a period of four months to achieve a new evolution form. Also, the events are stated to be set five years before the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, in Age 784. Serving as a sequel to Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, it is placed between the chapters 517 and 518 of the manga. Development The original series author, Akira Toriyama, is once again credited with the original concept, script, and drawing character designs for the film. In the September 2014 issue of the Weekly Shōnen Jump, Toriyama says that, although he did not plan on it, he is not only putting a lot of effort in drawing the art, but also "fussing over the smallest dialogue lines." He promises more action scenes and teases that the story will be "utterly funny." To emphasize the effort he has put into this new film, Toriyama says that even his first manga editor praised him on the work he has done, even though this editor rarely ever does that.Weekly Shōnen Jump #9, January 27th, 2014 The film tells a story brand new to the series, set after the events of the previous movie, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, with the series author writing it as a continuation of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga serialization. In a previous interview featured in the March 2014 issue of Saikyō Jump, Akira Toriyama said that, in the event that there is talk of another animated film after Battle of Gods, he would like Vegeta to play the main role; however, he added that this is nothing more than intentions, and he had not yet made such a decision.Interview with Akira Toriyama - Saikyō Jump #3, 2014 Additional news surfaced featuring a trailer portraying Frieza fighting Goku as well as a legion of Frieza's army being set loose. Two new characters who will appear in the movie are Sorbet and Tagoma. Both follow the fine nuances of the name puns in the last film as Sorbet gets his name directly from the frozen dessert "sorbet", while Tagoma's name is derived from the Japanese word tamago (卵), meaning “egg”. As with all of Frieza's minions, elites, mercenaries, and soldiers, as described by Akira Toriyama in the Super Exciting Guide volumes, the names are "unified as food items that one puts inside refrigerator." Akira Toriyama got the idea for the movie after listening to the song "F" by Maximum the Hormone, and as a way of paying tribute and saying thank you for the idea, he put the "F" in the movie's title as a reference. A new poster for the Jump Festa 2015 features Frieza in his first form, Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, Jeice, Burter, Recoome, Guldo, Captain Ginyu, and Vegeta as a tribute. In February 2015, it was revealed that Frieza was imprisoned in Hell following his death. It was also revealed that the pop idol group Momoiro Clover Z will be featured in the film, playing a new group of characters, the "Five Angels of Hell". A countdown blog hosted by Bulma was released in February 2015 counting down to the movie. The blog featured numerous characters and voice actors voicing their opinions on the film and its events. Promotions In December 2014, Toho Cinemas collaborated with Resurrection "F" for a television commercial promoting their Cinemileage Card. In it Frieza explains how the card program works and Goku's yelling of Frieza's name appears as a pun on the word "free." A three-chapter manga adaptation of the film, drawn by Toyotarō, began in the April 2015 issue of V Jump. As part of a collaboration with the J. League Division 1 football team Yokohama F. Marinos, a special poster with players mimicking the film's own was displayed in promotion of their matches with Vegalta Sendai on April 12 and Shonan Bellmare on April 25, 2015. In March 2015, a collaboration between Toei Animation and Kirin Company spawned two dance parody commercials tying Resurrection "F" with Kirin's Mets beverage, with the grape flavor advertisement featuring Frieza and his henchmen, and the orange flavor ad featuring Goku and the other heroes. A collaboration with Curry House CoCo Ichibanya will run from April 1 to May 31, 2015. Anyone with a receipt of over ¥1,000 from one of the restaurants can send it in to enter a merchandise lottery, where they can win exclusive items such as shot glasses and a platter featuring Goku eating curry. Vegeta's, Goku's, and Frieza's new forms from the movie are playable characters in the video games Dragon Ball Zenkai Battle Royale, Dragon Ball Z Extreme Butōden and Dragon Ball Xenoverse.V Jump. May 2015 issue. Shueisha. Retrieved 2015-03-21. The first 1.5 million film goers received a book called , which includes Toriyama's complete script for the movie as well as design materials. They also got either a Goku or Vegeta card for the Dragon Ball Heroes arcade game and a certificate that gives them access to exclusive content for five different Dragon Ball video games. Releases In Japan, the film was released to DVD and Blu-ray on October 7, 2015. The movie will have a Special Edition for collectors which include different items and other extra contents along with the film. These items include a storyboard collection, a 16-page booklet, and a Golden Frieza alarm clock. Additionally, each disc in this set includes bonus content. Manga UK released a single disk DVD and Blu-ray and a combo-pack with combining Resurrection ‘F’ and Battle of Gods. Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ Digital HD release date was October 6, 2015, while there are three different home sets: Standard DVD, Blu-ray and DVD combo pack, and a collector's edition that includes 50 minutes worth of bonus videos, exclusive packaging (Super Saiyan Blue Goku cover), and four unique Frieza Force postcards. The home video release of the movie in the U.S. was October 20, 2015. On August 27, 2016 an extended version of the film titled Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ - Future Trunks Special Edition aired on Fuji TV. This extended edition consists of a new prologue, featuring Future Trunks narrating a newly-animated recap of Goku and Frieza's epic battle on Namek, and an extra ending involving Future Trunks fighting Goku Black in his alternate timeline. Unlike the special edition of the Battle of Gods movie, this edition of Resurrection ‘F’ has yet to receive either a home video release or an English dub. Cast ;Additional Voices *Lara Woodhull *Terri Doty *Apphia Yu *Z Charles Bolton *Phil Parsons *Tyler Walker *Kyle Phillips *Justin Cook *Cris George *Anthony Bowling *Austin Tindle *Josh Martin *Scott Frerichs *Rawly Pickens *Donald Shults *Krystal LaPorte Music Like the previous film, the music in Resurrection ‘F’ was composed by Norihito Sumitomo. The film's theme song is by the idol group Momoiro Clover Z, with a Toei producer saying each member is a fan of the series. The theme song was released as a single on April 29, 2015 and included a cover of Hironobu Kageyama's "Cha-La Head-Cha-La", the original opening theme of Dragon Ball Z. Maximum the Hormone's 2008 song "F" appears in the film during a fight scene. The film's original soundtrack, containing 32 tracks, were released on May 8, 2015. *'Insertion Song (IN):' **"F" by Maximum the Hormone *'Ending Song:' **"Z no Chikai" ('The Vow of Z') by Momoiro Clover Z Battles *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza (Mecha Frieza) and King Cold (flashback) *Goku and Vegeta vs. Whis *Gohan, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Master Roshi (Base/Full Power), and Jaco vs. Frieza Force *Piccolo vs. Shisami *Gohan (Super Saiyan) vs. Shisami *Gohan vs. Frieza (First Form) *Goku vs. Frieza (Final Form) *Goku vs. Vegeta *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue/Base) vs. Frieza (Golden Frieza) *Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Frieza (Golden Frieza/Final Form) *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Frieza (Final Form) Trivia *This movie features the official scene of Hell in Dragon Ball Z where we see Frieza being in a cocoon. The scenes of Hell shown in the anime were anime fillers and thus, were not present in the manga, also explaining Frieza's amazement at Goku beating Majin Buu (an event he watched in the anime filler). *It is implied in the movie that, had Frieza properly adjusted to the form before fighting Goku, he would've been able to achieve his revenge against Goku and his friends. *When Bulma calls Krillin, the ringtone that plays on his cell phone is the first opening in One Piece, We Are!. See also *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ (manga)'' *''Dragon Ball Volume ‘F’'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ Anime Comic'' *Golden Frieza Saga Gallery References External links *Official Toei Animation's website *Teaser *Trailer *2015 trailer *Countdown blog *Official Funimation's website *English Teaser *English Trailer #1 *English Trailer #2 *Official Manga UK's website *Official Madman's website Site Navigation ca:Bola de Drac Z: La Resurrecció de "F" es:Dragon Ball Z (Película 2015) pt-br:Dragon Ball Z: O Renascimento de ‘F’ Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z films Category:Gods of the Universe Saga